


Weekend Comfort

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I would really love a cuddly, fluffy, caring fic with Rob Benedict. I’ve been having a real bad time as of late. When I’m sad I play music, and for some reason Rob’s music brings me the most comfort, and I just think about being curled up in his lap while he just listens, he looks like a good listener





	Weekend Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I would really love a cuddly, fluffy, caring fic with Rob Benedict. I’ve been having a real bad time as of late. When I’m sad I play music, and for some reason Rob’s music brings me the most comfort, and I just think about being curled up in his lap while he just listens, he looks like a good listener

For some reason, I just felt down. Like there was a weight on my shoulders that I just couldn’t shake. I felt terrible, because my husband would be home for the weekend in a few hours, and while I was happy for that, I couldn’t bring myself to truly be happy. Even to myself that didn’t make any sense.

Hoping that getting a quick nap in would help, I curled up on the couch and willed myself to nod off. 

* * *

##  _–Rob’s POV–_

All the way home I couldn’t stop smiling. I had seen you the weekend before, but that felt like ages ago. The only thing I wanted to do for those two days was hold you. There was no need to leave the house, no need to go out to enjoy my time with you.

Pulling into the drive way, I quickly killed the ignition and slid out of the car. After I shut the car door, he made my way inside.

I spotted you on the couch and chuckled. Kneeling next to the couch, I ran my hand through your hair. “I’m home.” I smiled as you fluttered your eyes open.

You gave me a small smile and sat up, yawning. “Hey.”

Moving to sit next to you, my smiling fading. “What’s wrong?” I asked, my hand resting on your cheek.

* * *

##  _–Reader’s POV–_

I sat up and sighed. “I just feel so drained.” I watched as he kicked off his shoes and sat where I had just been laying. “I was hoping that a nap would shake it. I was so looking forward to this weekend.” Which, of course, made me feel even worse.

Rob smiled at me, patting his lap. I gave him a small smile before moving to sit. My head rested on his shoulder, my side against his chest. “You know that I’d never hold this against you. Talk to me, babe.” He rubbed my back gently. “Don’t make me tickle it out of you.” He teased.

* * *

##  _–Rob’s POV–_

I could almost hear the gears in your mind working. Trying to compose yourself, to gather your thoughts. We’d been together long enough I knew not to push. You would start talking when you were ready.

“I dunno, I think it’s just me adjusting to you being away filming again.” You shrugged. “Sometimes it feels like I get you home, and I’m turning around and kissing you good bye. I hate it.”

“I know, I don’t like being away, either.” I told her gently. “Why don’t you come join me? We’ll fly back Sunday, I’ll get to see you during the week, and then we come here Friday.”

You shifted quickly, grinning at me. “Really?” I couldn’t help but chuckle at how excited that you were.

I nodded. “Really.” Your arms wrapped around my neck, making me feel at home. “Now, how about we order some pizza, put on some cheesy movies, and you can tell me all about what you’re feeling.”

“I like that idea.” You told me.


End file.
